Tatsuya Uchiha
Tatsuya Uchiha ( 内羽達也 , Uchiha Tatsuya) is a Genin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Uchiha Clan, and a member of Team Norio. Background The eldest son of Sasuke Uchiha and Ichika Uzumaki, Tatsuya quickly rose to match his parents' reputation of being prodigies. He wishes to become Hokage one day, so he spends much of his free time studying and training. He developed the same love for Kenjutsu at an early age from his mother and is never seen without a sword. He and Toshirou Hōzuki are extremely close to the point that they consider each other brothers and even dress similarly. Although, he does get annoyed with Toshirou’s admiration for Sasuke. He’s devastated when his best friend decides to leave the leaf village. Personality He's serious when he needs to be but is overall, a very relaxed person. He cares very deeply about his younger siblings and wants to see them become strong enough to beat him. Appearance Tatsuya is a fair skinned shinobi with long fuchsia colored hair that he keeps tied back into a low ponytail with short bangs. He inhertited his mother's bluish-green eyes. As a genin, he is seen wearing a collared black shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back and dark grey pants and a pair of black standard sandals. He wears his headband across his forehead and the sash is similar in color to his shirt. He also has bandages wrapped his hands and arms. Abilities Tatsuya has garnered a reputation for being the latest prodigy of the Uchiha Clan. Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Tatsuya is capable of using Fire Release and Lightning Release. He inherited his use of fire release from his Uchiha blood and the lighting release from both of his parents though he's much more proficient in it than his mother. Bukijutsu He has been proven to be proficient in Kenjutsu and shurikenjutsu. He's known for charging his shuriken with his lightning release or heating it up with his fire release to cause more damage. Dōjutsu Sharingan Being of Uchiha heritage, Tatsuya was able to unlock the Sharingan at age 9 after deciding to fully commit himself to his goal of becoming the future hokage. Intelligence Tatsuya is noted to be quite intelligent, ranking third in his class. Stats New Era In the Academy, Tatsuya spends much of his time hanging out with his closest friends, Toshirou and Natsumi. Outside of school, he spends the rest of his time improving his use of the Sharingan and his Kenjutsu skills. Genin Academy Graduation Tatsuya is assigned to Team Norio with Natsumi Hatake and Kanayo Nara. Field Trips & Babysitting Chūnin Exams His first fight in the final round of the exams is against Toshirou, whom he's able to defeat. His second fight is against Ichiro Hyūga, whom he initially struggles against and after a rather long match is able to defeat. He is successfully promoted to being a Chunin. Search for Toshirou He is handpicked by the Hokage to lead the junior team that is tasked with finding and bringing back Toshirou and Chisa. Trivia * The name "Tatsuya"(達 也) means to achieve. * He has been nicknamed "The Dragon of the Uchiha clan" because his fire release can burn so hot that his mouth is often left smoking after launching an attack. * If he could meet any shinobi dead or alive, he wishes to meet his uncle, Itachi. * He shares a Japanese voice actor with Kaneki from Tokyo Ghoul and and english voice actor with Duncan from Firebreather. * He and Toshirou's english voice actors both starred in Firebreather and had a bit of rivalry going on. Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Quotes *(On his dream) "My name is Tatsuya Uchiha and I will be the next Hokage." *(On Natsumi Hatake when asked if he has a crush on her) "What? Natsumi-chan is nice and she's powerful. I like sparring with her and well just being around her. She makes me happy." Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT